


Hindsight

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, maybe nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Marie had always been an affectionate kind of girl and Double D had always had a problem with it. But now that they have to work side by side on a school project. Maybe it's time to change something about how she treats him.And when she does, how will Double D react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt of a multi chapter story my friend i-love-shmultz over on Tumblr. Go follow if you have a Tumblr.

In hindsight, the day had started out as it typically did for Double D. As usual, he woke up two minutes before his alarm was set to go off and his first thing to do was shower. Due to the chilly weather outside he took an extra five minutes just to keep warm.

Right after he dressed for school. A plain white shirt under his tan cardigan, and a brown pair of khakis. Definitely warmer than his typical attire. He was certain he wouldn't hear the end of it from Eddie about how he needs to dress more his own age, but staying warm is more important than looking ‘cool’, which is what Eddie considered to be ‘his own age’.

Entering the kitchen, he sees a new sticky note on the fridge among the numerous others written by his parents.

‘Eddward, your father and I won't be home until after 8 pm. There's dinner in the fridge. All you need to do is heat it up.  
Love, mom.’

And sure enough there was a medium sized dish of casserole on the top shelf. Three nights out of the week, that's how it went. His parents would either need to stay late at work, or they had a dinner party to go to or anything that would keep them out late. The other four nights they were home so they could have a proper home cooked meal with him, so he couldn't really complain. And if he did need to complain, it would only be for a few short minutes to his friends right before they'd try to change the subject to lighten the mood. But it could be worse.

He sticks the note back to the fridge, finds the quickest thing to eat for breakfast, and leaves for school.

**********************************  
“Rumor has it our science teacher is giving out an assignment. A two week long project.”

Eddie leans up against the locker next to his. Ed comes up right after, but barely listens to anything they have say due to the comic book in his hands that he keeps his eyes glued to.

“Where'd you hear that?” He questions between shuffling in books, “The day just started.”

“I have my sources.”

Sources. As if Double D didn't know Eddie meant sneaking into every one of his classes to check out the grading sheets. He keeps telling him to just study and work harder. Maybe then his grades wouldn't have to suffer.

“A science project isn't going to cause me any distress. I excel in science, as you know.”

There's clearly something more risky about this project that Eddie isn't letting on about. He’d ask about it, but Eddie’s stifled laughter shows he won't get anything more out of him, so, he doesn't bother. Just shuts his locker and follows them to their first class.

**************************************

“And that just leaves Edd and Marie, you two will be partners.”

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Anyone but her. Double D didn't need to be psychic to know how this was going to go down. He knew her all too well. He would do most of the work and she would take any opportunity she could find to make it awkward. He’d be searching all night through books while she'll probably try to distract him. Forcefully. She'd kiss him, probably whisper inappropriate comments in his ear. 

‘There’s other things I'd like to study, if you know what I mean.’

That'll definitely cause some kind of tension. He could see it now, him trying to open his textbook and her slamming it shut, tossing it across the room, complaining about ‘nerd stuff’. An event that would inevitably end with him on the floor and her on top, inches from his face. That devilish grin, her blue hair cascading down against his face, brushing against his cheeks. Her lips inches from his. Him squirming to get away but being overpowered. It’s almost horrifying to think about.

He’s yanked from his vision back into reality by the blue haired girl sitting next to him, grabbing him by the face, squishing his cheeks together and planting a kiss right smack on his lips. Naturally, he recoiled from both the sudden invasion of personal space and the fact that he wasn’t even paying attention to reality.

“Marie!”, he said, wiping the cherry colored lipstick from his mouth.

“Hahaha! Chill out, you're not going to die. Looks like we're doing this science thing together ayy, partner?”

The way she said partner, just as flirtatious as every other nickname she's given him, made him cringe. The way she winks made him take a couple of steps back. Was there a way out of this? Ask to do this project alone? Or better yet ask for a new partner? Which is exactly what he planned on doing until Mrs. Rose spoke up first.

“Now that all of our partners are set, here are the project instructions: You may choose one of the listed subjects in your project syllabus. You will have 2 weeks to complete the project, you will be graded by how much effort you put into the project and how much information can be gained from your recorded results. Each student will also be graded by how much they contributed to the project. So, if you want a good grade, do your best.”

Double D let out an aggravated sigh. Anyone else, it could have been anyone else. Yet he's stuck with the girl who's tortured him for years now. Slowly he turns in her direction, which was currently right next to him. At first she had been listening to what their teacher had been saying and she looked as bored as she usually does whenever he finds himself giving her any attention.

That is until she realizes that he is watching her. She gives a very flirtatious, and somewhat frightening, grin.

“What's wrong, partner?”, Marie said in an overly flirty tone. 

Double D let out a frightened squeak, as he’s known to do whenever she looks at him that way. “Well, given your track record for procrastination, I suggest we get started immediately.”, he said nervously.

He sees a look that says ‘oh really’ appear on her face. He better continue on quickly or this could get ‘ugly’.

“Only two of these subjects actually catch my attention. Geology seems pretty interesting. How about we do something like that?” he says, trying to keep his voice sounding innocent.

“What, you mean like rocks and junk?”, she asks, puzzled, “How is that interesting?”

Now she's starting to sound like Eddie, “There’s plenty of interesting facts about 'rocks and junk’ and if you agree on the subject, I'm sure our research will prove my point. What do you say?”

There's a starry-eyed look about her, as if instead of listening to anything he's said she was just daydreaming. And he can guess about what.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

*****************

“Marie Kanker,” is the first thing Eddie says when they meet up to head home after the school day ends. It's followed by an I-feel-sorry-for-you head shake and momentarily Double D thinks of making a comment about how he's paired up with Kevin, but he definitely thinks he has it worse. At least with Kevin there's no threat of being forced into a heated kissing session.

“Maybe it won't be so bad.”, Ed says after he finally finishes reading the last page of his comic. The other two only stare at him hoping he realizes how wrong he was. Clearly not by how he remains with the same goofy smile.

“I'm prepared to do all of the work by myself. However, I fear that being alone with her might cause some-”

“Sexual manipulation?”

He lets out a revolted sound, “I was going to say tension, but you’re not wrong. Then again maybe I'm thinking too hard about this. Perhaps it won't be too bad to work with her. It gives me the chance to open her up to a world of science.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, sockhead.”

Soon after they arrive to his front door. He says his goodbyes before entering his home. 

As promised by the sticky note, neither of his parents were home. He walks into his bedroom setting his book bag at the foot of his bed. He throws himself back onto his bed and lets out an exasperated sigh.

“What am I going to do?!” he says. Those seem to be the only words he can find to say when an answer doesn't come, “At least I have the night to myself and don't have to worry about Marie’s affections.”

He can only lie there until he hears the sound of the doorbell. Quickly he makes his way back to his front door where, when he opens it, stands the source of his frustrations.

“Hi there, cutie. Miss me?”

She's early. Double D didn't expect her to show up until at least 5, but it's barely 3:30. “Hey, Marie, why so early?”

“Oh, you know, you said you wanted to get started on playing around with rocks as soon as possible. I figured you could play around with my rocks.”

What? Oh, no. It's starting already. Double D can feel the heat in his cheeks, he's definitely blushing. Marie’s trademark devilish grin confirms this.

“Good heavens, that's rather inappropriate, Marie.”

One arm goes up against his door frame. The other rests on her hip and as she bends slightly forward her already hiked up shirt reveals the skin of her left side.

This was going to be an interesting night.

She sashayed past him, “You have a pretty swanky house,” immediately after saying that she observes every picture of him on the walls. All ranging from infancy to his current age. One she found more fascinating than the rest, “Are you taking a bath in this picture?”

“Okay, that's enough,” he tugs at her hand, a mistake he regrets when she intertwines her fingers with his own.

“I agree,” she pulls him to the steps, “Let's get down to business.”

“You do mean studying, yes?”

She winks followed by a small giggle, “Yeah, studying.”

They make their way to Double D’s bedroom all the while Marie making comment after comment on anything she can find.

“You looked adorable in your little yellow tie today.”

“Did you bribe Mrs. Rose into putting us together?”

“Why is everything in your room labeled?”, she says, avoiding the question.

This last question got his attention. He didn't notice they were in his room until he glanced over to see her comfortably sitting on his mattress. When did she move away from him?

“I like to keep everything organized,” he moves over to his desk where he pulls out the geology books he had checked out from the school's library. Looking back he sees Marie pulling off the label from the head of his bed, “Please refrain from removing labels from my things.”

This startles her because she jumps back leaving the label half dangling. He considers apologizing for the outburst, but she pulls herself off of the bed and moves to stand next to him. Suddenly he remembers his thought from earlier about her dragging him to the floor and then he remembers Eddie's comment.

Sexual manipulation.

Sexual.

And Marie's here eyeing his lips, her eyes appearing more hazy and half lidded than they were a few moments ago.

“I-I think we should begin our research now,” his voice was cracking up, so he clears his throat to continue, “I retrieved several books from the library. I think we should start there.”

“I gotta go to the bathroom first.”, she says.

“Sure, it’s down the hall, second door on the right.”, he explains.

“Thanks, Honey Bun”, she exclaims with a smirk as she bounds out of the room.

Double D grabs a geology book from off his desk before turning to the chapter on tectonic plates for several minutes before realizing that Marie hasn’t returned yet. Puzzled, he leaves his room in search of the flirty girl with azure hair. He checks the bathroom, the den, the living room, but finally manages to find her in the kitchen. Wait, what?

“What are you eating?”, quizzes Double D.

“I think it’s chicken casserole”, says Marie through a mouthful of food.

What? That was his casserole? How could she do that?

“But that’s my casserole!”, he exclaims.

Marie looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“But I was hungry,” she says trying to act innocent.

Double D lets out sigh. He guesses it’s fine. There are other things to eat after all.

“It’s fine. There are other things in the fridge. But hurry up and finish that and let's get back to work.”

Back in the room, he sits in his chair, opening the geology textbook to the chapter on tectonic plates. “Let's see here ‘Plate tectonics is a scientific theory describing the large-scale motion of seven large plates and the movements of-’”

BANG

The book is closed, the next thing he knows Marie flings it across the room where it lands with a soft thud on the carpet.

“Enough with the nerd stuff.”, she says, mouth curled into that sly, devilish grin she's known for. “It’s time for what I came here for.”

“Marie, we were just studying.”

“And we accomplished so much in so little time. I'm so proud of us. Now,” she bends down until the edge of her lips are touching the side of his mouth, but before she can continue he pulls back.

“You know, if you were anyone else we could get this done quicker.”

“Yeah, but could we have this much fun?”

He scoffs, “This isn't fun for me. Maybe you, but certainly not me. Now if you'll kindly go back to sitting, I can find something for you to do.”

She does just that. Flopping down on the bed with a soft poof. Smirk still prominent her face.

“Thank you,” a dry sigh comes out, “I wonder if Nazz would've been this frustrating.” 

Out of nowhere, the room grows dangerously quiet. Not even Marie shuffling her feet could be heard. Marie pulls out her phone and it seems as if she's reading a text message. The smirk on her face is gone. Her face seems as though she’s just reading a text, but Double D can sense something like a twinge of hurt in her expression. As if she’s trying to hide it.

“Marie?”

She jumps off of the bed and before he can ask what's wrong, she's making her was to the front door, “Can we continue this another time? I just remembered it's my turn to cook at home.”

“Yeah, sure. Are you oka-"

Before he can finish, she’s out the door and on her way down the driveway toward the sidewalk.

"Well, that was peculiar."


	2. Chapter 2

As she walks up the gravel driveway to her trailer, Marie can hear music coming from within. She walks in and sees Lee, in the kitchen making dinner, all the while dancing around like an idiot. She stops as she makes eye contact with Marie. “Oh hey Marie. How’s it going? Why the long face?” 

“I was at Double D’s house. We were doing some research for science class,” she says without her usual timbre.

“That doesn’t explain why you look so bummed,” Lee pesters.

“I’m fine”

“Marie, talk to me.”

God, she just doesn’t let up, does she?

“He doesn't like me.”

“Who?”

“William Franklin. Who do you think, Lee?” She rubs her eyes because it's already been a hard enough day and her sister's cluelessness isn't going to help, “Double D.”

“You already knew that. Why else would he run away whenever you show up?” she makes sense, a statement Marie never wanted to admit. Of course she knows Double D doesn't like her, but she at least thought he could tolerate her as a friend. Given his actions that night she believes that to be false.

“Well, we were about to start studying when I made the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom so I could raid his fridge for food, then I threw his library textbook across the room and tried to make out with him when he wanted to work on the project.”

It was mostly true, but Marie was pretty sure that Lee knew there was more to it. Yeah, Lee looked and sounded kind of dopey, but that didn't mean anything. If anything Lee was smarter than HER.

“Then, what happened?” coaxed Lee.

“He said that he’d rather have Nazz as a partner.” Marie tried to keep it together the best she could, but she could feel her voice start to break at those last words. Luckily her sister didn't register this. Or if she did, she's not letting on that she had. She wouldn't hear the end of it.

“Ooh, that's rough. What are you going to do about it?”

Apparently cry over him.

‘Crying over an Ed. What's wrong with you?’ 

But why was she upset? It's not like she was expecting Double D to like her back. Was she? She doesn't know what she was expecting. She knew Double D didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him. So, why be upset that he would want a different partner if she was acting the way she was? Does she want him to like her back?

What?

What is she thinking? Of course she does. But she’s not going to get anywhere if she keeps acting the way she is. Something needs to change. Or else he'll get a new partner. And that partner could end up being Nazz, leaving her with that kid who carries around that plank of wood all day long. Well, she's not going to let that happen.

“Thanks for the talk, Lee,” she says, that trademark timbre coming back.

“But we barely talked. Hey, where are you going, you dope? Dinner’s almost ready!”

“I'm not hungry,” said Marie as she bounded up the stairs toward her room.

****************************************

'You’re not going to get anywhere if you keep acting like you do.’

After her short conversation with Lee the night before, Marie had decided instead of acting like the hormonal crazed girl she always seemed like, why not try being someone Double D would actually like being around?

More mellow, less flirty, try having an actual conversation with him instead of forcing her affections on him.

But isn't that just changing everything about herself for a guy that, chances are, isn't even interested in her? No, surely not. She’s able to act normal around her sisters. Why not Double D?

'Because you don't have a huge crush on your sisters.’

She can act normal when not around Double D, it shouldn't be too hard to act normal around him. Right?

Here's her chance to find out because as her and her sister's made their way to school Lee notices the three Ed boys standing only feet from them. Her eyes are immediately drawn to Double D who hasn't noticed them yet. And now she's nervous, which never happens.

“Well, well. Look who we have here,” Lee was the first to speak. The Eds jump, startled at discovering the owner of the voice. Lee and May lock eyes with the terrified Ed and Eddie. If they wore boots, they’d be shaking in them. Marie makes eye contact with Double D. She grows nervous, wringing the hem of her navy t-shirt in her hands. 

“Kankers”, Ed grimaces, as he finally realizes that they're here.

“What do you want?” Eddie questions, pushing past Double D to stand in front of his group. His voice isn't very convincing of bravery.

“Just to see our boyfriends before school,” May exclaims, running up to Ed to kiss him on the cheek. He lets out a frightened shriek before running away from her, “Haha, You gotta love that man.”

Soon after, May gives chase. The sound of Ed's cries can be heard and momentarily Double D looks back. Lee bends down until she's eye to eye with Eddie, “You're turn,” and it's not long until it's just Double D alone with Marie. Under normal circumstances this would end the same way. But these aren't normal circumstances, are they?

“Did you get anymore research done after I left?” she asks, voice lacking of her trademark flirtiness. She sees a fault in his expression, his brows furrowing ever so slightly, but nevertheless noticeable.

“Not much. I don't suppose you did.”

“Actually, yes. I did some research. If you're interested, I have the house to myself tonight. You can come over if you'd like,” she says.

She sees his body language change, becoming more guarded before loosening up. Maybe he believes her.

“Only if you promise not to get all flirty or try to make me feel uncomfortable,” he says, voice dipped in weariness.

She could do that, right? She’s got herself collected right now, except being with him in public is different than having him alone at her house.

Alone.

Double D and her alone.

In her house while her sisters were away.

Doing, dare she say… ‘homework!’ She’s not one known for self restraint. Maybe she can get through this by-- No. No flirtiness at all. She might scare him away. Then she'd be back at square one. No. No taking chances.

“Deal.”

****************************************  
To keep herself from attempting any kind of flirty acts, she stopped herself from looking anywhere near his direction during class, which proved to be difficult with her sitting right next to him. From the corner of her eyes she could make out the outline of him.

Plain red shirt under deep orange jacket. Same black hat with a white stripe down the side. Parts of dark black hair sticking out from the bottom. He let it grow out some over the years unlike when they were kids and you couldn't see any of it. Usually she'd let her mind wander into physical territory where she imagines herself tugging at his hair, sometimes getting an excited groan from him right before she initiates a heated kiss that soon leads to-

No! She can't let that happen. Surely that'd be too inappropriate.

Definitely inappropriate.

Instead of her usual fantasies, she pretended to be interested in the lesson Mrs. Rose was giving. She even wrote down some notes that probably didn't make any sense due to the fact that this honestly was her first time listening to the lessons.

“Mrs. Rose?” Marie calls out.

Mrs. Rose, looking up from her desk, looks in her direction. “Yes, Marie, what's your question?”

Mrs. Rose was an elderly lady maybe somewhere in her early 60s with hair just starting to turn silver. She had been teaching at Peach Creek High for as long as anyone could remember. A dark shade of red lipstick stained her lips. Some even wonder if she's worn it so long that it keeps her lips the same color. Eyeliner was across her eyes, but never does match. One side is always uneven with the other. And she could usually be caught in a long skirt with a plain white button up shirt.

“How exactly to volcanoes form?”she asks. If Marie was going to put more effort into this she had to start somewhere.

Mrs. Rose's face lit up. She is our earth science teacher after all but, damn, does she like talking about rocks, “Excellent question Marie, I’m glad to see your taking an interest in science! Maybe Eddward has set a good example on you.”

As if on cue, Marie finally takes a glance over to Double D who was staring at her. A strange expression on his features that she's never seen before.

Curiosity? 

Confusion?

And even though she had caught him he didn't bother turning away. In fact as soon as he did his eyebrow raised and his lips hung open as if she was a puzzle he just couldn't solve.

“What?” She whispered so just he could hear her. That did it. He shook his head, as if he had been daydreaming, and goes back to listening to the lesson except now he keeps his face covered with his hand. That was strange. Very strange. Double D has never stared at her like that before. Ever. 

She wonders if she did something wrong. Really, the only things she's said to him was that she wanted to study at her house that night. Could he have misinterpreted it to mean another kind of ‘study’? She wouldn't be surprised. She did use that quite a few times the night before. However, he did say he'd come over as long as she stayed clear of any kind of flirting. So, she was sure he didn’t have any confusion.

It isn't until Marie hears her name called from the front of the class that she realizes she's spaced out.

“Did you catch any of that?” she hears from Mrs. Rose.

“Oh, yeah”, she lies, “Thank you for the help.”

“You're welcome. Now, back to the lesson.”

***************************************

It's safe to say that as soon as Marie arrived home she was in a rush to get the house to look more presentable before Double D could show up. Clothes had littered the floor, empty food containers were on top of the counters, and she was pretty sure there was a bra hanging from the ceiling fan.

How did that get there?

She moved furniture back in place. Making sure the kitchen table was clean enough to sit around. She even tried to find a snack in case he asked for one. Peanut butter crackers wasn't the best idea for a snack, but it was there.

“You trying to become a homemaker or something, Marie?” May, who was suddenly standing directly behind her, had watched as Marie nearly dropped the plate of crackers onto the floor.

“May, don't sneak up on me like that.”

“Yeah, May. She's trying to prepare the house for her boyfriend,” Lee pulled out the last bottle of water from the fridge and didn't hold back any laughter when she saw how Marie had suddenly turned red, “Don't get embarrassed. After years of hearing you say that, me saying it gets you riled up?”

“He's not my boyfriend, Lee. Shouldn't you be leaving?”

“Don't rush us. We were just going,” she says as she's moving towards the front door. Opening the door reveals Double D, arm up as if about to knock. Upon seeing Lee he equips a frightened smile.

“Good evening, ladies. I wasn't expecting to see you tonight,” he turns his attention to Marie and for a moment she thinks she sees him relax. Is this plan actually working?

“Yeah, yeah. We're leaving,” she pushes past him and May follows after, “Have fun with your girlfriend.”

“I told you he's not-” but before she can finish the door is slammed shut leaving the two alone once more.

“She's a pleasant girl, isn't she?” Double D asks.

“That's the word to use,” she quips and oddly enough she hears a faint chuckle escape from him. She's never made him laugh before. Quiver in fear, yes, but never laugh. It made her smile and definitely made her giggle back.

“Um… Pardon my asking, but where exactly are they going?”

“Probably to go hassle your friends. They didn't really tell me. I wasn't interested,” she offers him a seat at the table, which he accepts while she sits on the chair across from him. Quickly, he pulls out the books from his bag.

“Where would you like to start?”

“Hmm", she thought aloud. She remembers back to earlier today when Mrs. Rose was talking about the formation of volcanoes, “Well for starters you can explain to me what a teptonic plate is.”

“You mean TEC-tonic plate?” corrected Double D.

“Yeah, that thing.”

Double D nods, opening the geology textbook to the chapter on tectonic plates, “Okay, let’s see here, a tectonic plate is a large slab of earth floating on the Earth's mantle. These plates make up the seven continents and two major oceans.”

Okay, that makes sense. Marie is sure she can understand that. “Okay, but what about the part about mountains? Why don't they spew lava like volcanoes?”

“Ooh, good question Marie,” exclaimed Double D. Only he could get excited about science, “Although volcanoes and mountains look similar from the outside, it's what's on the *inside* that counts,” he pauses. She guesses to see if she’d laugh at his cheesy joke, “You see, volcanoes are created when magma bubbles up through a crack in the earth’s surface. The now lava spreads and cools, forming a mound. This continues on for thousands of years until the cooled lava makes it to the surface of the ocean where it then becomes a volcano. A mountain on the other hand is created when two separate tectonic plates push together, buckling under the pressure and folding up and over each other. This continues for millions of years until you get something like Mount Everest for example.”

He finishes his lecture with a grin, seemingly satisfied with his explanation. However, he doesn't seem as satisfied anymore when he notices the confused look Marie gives him, “Something wrong?”

“I-I-” She doesn't really want to say what she's thinking. She doesn't want him to know that she's lost. She doesn't know what he's talking about. Magma. Stone folding. Stone doesn't fold. It's stone! How could it fold together to make a mountain. “I don’t understand!” he exclaims.

“Which part?”

She rubs the palm of her hand against her forehead, “All of it?” Did that make her sound dumb?

“My apologies. Would you like me to try a better explanation?” He was being so generous and helpful and cute. Oh so cu-- No, Marie now is not the time for you to be thinking about that. But it’s just so stressful. She doesn't know how she's gonna juggle this and--

“Marie, are you ok?” His tone is full of worry. She's never heard that before.

“I-I’m sorry, I just- I don't know what you're talking about! I feel like an idiot, Double D!”

She's been tearing up, her voice has been breaking.

“You’re not an idiot.”, he says, tone soft. “What's wrong? In the years I've known you I've never seen you cry.”

She has been crying, hasn't she? She didn't really notice until he pointed it out, “I’m sorry, it's just-- I’ve been dealing with stuff recently and, that coupled with not knowing anything useful… It just got to me. I'm sorry.” She sniffles.

Double D closes the textbook and says, “You wanna talk about it? We can put this project on hold for a minute.”

Should she tell him? That she thought of the brilliant plan to try and win him over? How would he react to that?

'Win me over? After years of torture, now you want to be with me?’

She decides against that. Besides, acting nice is hard enough without letting him in on it.

“N-No, that's okay,” she lets out a sigh because he's still watching her. He's somewhat smiling and if it didn't make her heart skip a beat, nothing could, “A-Are you hungry? I haven't offered you anything,” she almost gets up from her chair, but he pulls at her hand to keep her seated. Immediately he takes it away once he's sure she won't move.

“That's quite all right. I'm not feeling too peckish at the moment, thank you. Would you like to resume studying or…?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll never learn anything if I sit here and feel sorry for myself,” she said. If they’re going to get this project done before the two weeks is over then she better get started on actually understanding this stuff.

“That's the spirit.”

So, they studied. Double D explaining and Marie trying her best to understand. Page after page went by, and before she knew it, it was 9:30. Wow, time flies when you're having… fun? Whatever it was, the hours had passed like it was nothing.

“Wow, 9:30 already,”Marie noted, matter-of-factly.

“Oh heavens, is it really that late already?!” he inquired. Before Marie knew what was going on, he was shuffling things around on the table, organising books and papers and shoving them in his backpack, “I really should be going. My parents would have a fit if I came home past curfew!”  
He headed for her door with her following behind.

“Double D-” she spoke as soon as his hand hit the knob. He turned his attention to her, but she didn't know what to say. Goodbye would've worked. Though, the words were stuck.

Then, he sticks his hand out for her. A handshake she was sure, so she grabbed his, “This was nice. I enjoyed the night.”

“You did?” It wasn't enough to say that she was surprised by what he said. No matter how pleasant she was toward him she didn't think he'd enjoy her company. But he smiled to her, a genuine smile. And he didn't back away from her once that night. Was her plan working? Was she winning him over?

'Don’t get your hopes up this early. Not just yet.’

“Yes. Besides your sudden sadness earlier, I do believe this went better than yesterday's events.”

She gave him a short nod. She could definitely agree with that. No harsh words were said, no running off over hurt feelings. She had finally had a decent night with him. 

Realizing she had been too silent, due to his confused stare, she forces herself to smile.

“I enjoyed having you here,” and she meant it. Looking between them it hits her that their hands are still intertwined. It's soft, he probably takes good care of his skin. While hers is rough due to the work around the house. Her nails are painted red, slightly chipped, and her porcelain colored skin contrasts against his tanned skin.

“Marie?”

God, she loved hearing him say her name. No matter how she acted when he was around he still kept to his polite attitude. Finally she looks up from their hands to his face. A slight tint of red covered his cheeks and his lips slightly parted.

Lips. It's been a while since she's kissed him. His mouth is just as soft as his hands yet still has a firm touch to them. She's getting closer, but he isn't moving. The distance is slowly vanishing and he has one final moment to utter her name before her nose touches his.

It's not soon after that she has him pinned to the wall and her other hand grips his collar. But she doesn't move. She just wants to feel what it's like to just sit there and revel in his touch. He doesn't move or try to fight and she'd be surprised by this if she wasn't so hooked on the touch of his mouth.

Until she realizes that this was pushing it and she pulls away from him with a smack from their lips, “Oh, no,” she tucks her bangs back and keeps the hand on her cheek, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I said I'd stop with the kissing and I lied to you.”

The boy before her has a look of surprise on his face before quickly regaining his composure. He looks down to his watch. “9:40, I-I'm sorry, I really must be going.”

“Okay", she almost whispers.

As Double D sprints his way down the gravel driveway to her home millions of thoughts race through her mind.

‘Crap, what have I done?’

‘Why did I do that?’

‘He’ll never trust me again!’

The thoughts continue as she shuts the door to her trailer. Oh, man.

‘You're such an idiot, Marie.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far.

It was safe to say that Double D, currently walking back to his house, was conflicted by what just occurred with Marie. She had kissed him. But, she promised not to kiss him.What's more confusing is she did it slowly, cautiously. Then, she apologized for kissing him. 

She never apologizes! She'd usually make comments about how he shouldn't be serious all the time before trying to go in for another kiss.

But this time, she didn't try anything else. What compelled her to back down? It was rather odd behavior for her. In fact, everything about the way she acted today was odd. She didn't call him by any cute nicknames, she didn't give him any flirtatious winks, he never caught her staring romantically at him. This time she caught him staring at her. Of course, it wasn't romantic, but he had definitely been staring. He really couldn't help it. Something seemed to change about her.

And then there was that last kiss. It had been different from the others. It was more… gentle. Soft. More intimate than what she usually did it, which was push herself against him and try to further the kisses. Unlike those, she kept holding his hand and not once did she open her mouth. She did, however, keep a firm grip to his shirt. Maybe in some kind of attempt to keep herself from pushing further?

No, he can't understand any of this new attitude of hers and he really can't understand why his entire body warms up at the thought of it.

'Double D, you've really gotten yourself in trouble.’  
*****************************************

It was a Saturday, which means besides a few chores his parents had for him, he had the whole day to himself. More than likely Eddy would drag him to some party he had heard of over the week where instead of participating in any party activities, he kept to himself. Probably at the nearest table with a drink -he makes sure it's non-alcoholic- and tries to ignore the loud antics of his classmates.

The night ends the same. Eddy is stinking drunk rambling on about something someone said and Ed carries him with one arm around his neck. It was Double D's job to see that both of them arrived home safely.

Did it get annoying? Always.

Did he still do it? Of course.

Why? He couldn't just let his friends go to a place like that without his supervision. Eventually something would go wrong and he'd never forgive himself for that.

That's why when both of his friends show up at his door he wasn't the least bit shocked.

“Where to tonight?” Is the first thing Double D asks when they push past him.

“Nazz’s house,” Eddy makes himself comfortable on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Double D gives him a questionable glare and he groans and takes his feet down.

“You better not get inebriated this time,” warns Double D. Eddy was a mess when it came to house parties. Ever since high school started, he seemed to cool down with all the scamming. But every once in a while, when he had too much to drink, he would slip back into that dishonest way of making money… Most times it never worked, the rest of those living in the cul-de-sac knew by now that any business transaction with Eddy was sure to leave your pockets lighter than they were supposed to be. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

“Chill out, sockhead, I hold my liquor well,” He has that not-so-suave looking grin on his face. It's not him holding his liquor that Double D is worried about. Which he can't, as a matter of fact. It's the fact that he only drinks the way he does in an effort to impress people. Eddy thinks Double D doesn't know, but he does. Eddy thinks that if he can drink the way his older brother can, that he can uphold his “legacy” or some nonsense.

“Yeah,” Double D begins to whisper to himself, “That's why we always have to carry you home.”

“I'll be fine as long as May doesn't show up,” Ed mumbled, shivering. Presumably from fear, “That last time we ran into them was enough for me.”

“Speaking of Kankers, how was your night with yours?” Eddy points a finger toward him as if signaling him to speak.

“It was… interesting.”

Ed spoke before Eddy could get the chance, “Oh, no. She didn't force you into anything, did she?”

“Well, not exactly,” he was beginning to wonder if this discussion was appropriate. It was a ritual to discuss the run ins they had with the sisters, but after the events of last night -specifically how strange that kiss was- maybe it was more personal than usual, “She didn't force any 'physical’ acts on me if that's what you're asking.”

“Then, what did happen yesterday? Because it just seems like you studied.”

“Precisely.”

Eddy rolled his eyes, “Yawn.”

“Are you saying you wanted me to be physically violated?”

“No.”

“That doesn't sound like a Kanker at all, Double D,” Ed chimes in, suddenly flipping through the channels on the living room TV.

He was right. It wasn't Kanker behavior, but then again he hadn't mentioned the kiss. He didn't want to for the sake of… whatever is happening to Marie.

'Maybe she's getting over you.’

'If she was getting over me she wouldn't have initiated a kiss.’

'Maybe she wanted to see if it still held its spark. And maybe it didn't, so she stopped.’

“I don't know,” the last thought actually came out and both of his friends turn to him with questionable looks, “S-So, what time does this party begin?”  
***********************************  
They arrive at Nazz’s house at around 8:30. The house is nearly packed. What else would be expected from a Nazz party? She is one of the most popular girls in school after all.

Double D immediately glances around pointing out every familiar face. And then there were some that weren’t so familiar. He guesses they’re students from other schools.

“Oh, crap!” Eddy nearly screams. Double D takes a look in the same direction and is surprised to see Lee Kanker hovering near the ‘punch’ bowl. Standing close, examining every tray of snacks.

“Kankers,” Ed begins quivering behind Eddy, “How did they get here?”

“My guess is by walking here,” says Double D matter-of-factly. He lets out a chuckle when Eddy shoots him a Watch-what-you-say glare.

“Yeah, but did Nazz invite them or did they sneak in?”

Double D only shrugs as a response. It occurs to him that both May and Lee were here, but there was no trace of Marie. Was she elsewhere in the house? Or did she not bother showing up? He considers walking up to one of her sisters and asking about her. May seemed to be his safest choice, but before he could attempt it, he sees a blue haired figure running into the kitchen.

“Marie,” at least he hopes it's Marie and not Rolph. He has made that mistake in the past.

All the while Lee seems as though she is patiently waiting. That is until she spots Eddy. That trademark Kanker grin spreads across her face as she makes her way through the crowd of people. 

“Hey, Eddy, long time no see.”

Double D can barely make out her words over the music. Why do parties have to be so loud?

“What are you doing here, Kanker?” yells Eddy over the music.

Lee makes a face, pretending to be taken aback, “Why only to see my boyfriend after all,” She bends down so she's eye to eye with Eddy. He takes a step back. Lee takes a step forward, filling the void in the carpet where Eddy’s foot used to be. This happens again. And again. And before you know it she’s chasing him all around the house.

“These snacks aren't even good,” May's voice could be heard through the room and Ed, not shielded by Eddy anymore, tries to find a spot to hide. He manages to run up the stairs without being spotted. Suddenly being on his own, Double D tries to scoot through the people until he's in the kitchen. The owner of the blue hair turns out to be Marie, sitting alone at the table with a red cup of drink in her hand. He begs for it to be a normal punch beverage instead of the typical alcoholic ones everyone else drinks. 

It seems her old fashion style is back. Instead of the navy blue shirt she had on the other day she had on a black shirt, one shoulder exposed and he's debating on whether the strap under is a tank top or an unmentionable item. Ignoring that he realizes that the red heels she has on match the red heart across her shirt. The only color on her current wardrobe.

He probably should say something to let her know he's standing here. Yet as soon as he opens his mouth he loses any words he could have said. She looks peaceful. Was that a good word to use? One hand is wrapped around her cup while the other rests upon her cheek. Every now and then she'd rub it against her neck. She looks slightly drowsy. He guesses that's why she's in here instead of partying like he thought she'd be doing.

After a while, maybe five minutes, she finally notices him. Her eyes shoot open and she sits up in her chair. She doesn't relax until he finds a seat in the chair next to her.

“Hello.”

“Hey,” she says lifting the plastic cup to her mouth. She shudders as she swallows. It’s funny, Double D thought Marie could handle alcohol.

“I take it the drink is strong?” he inquires.

Marie shakes her head, “Oh, I wouldn’t know, I don't have anything else to compare it to. Thus is my first time drinking.”

Wow, that’s a surprise to Double D. He thought she was all about partying and all the accessorical activities that came with it. “Really?” he asks slightly taken back.

“Yeah, my dad was a bit of a drinker, so I told myself I’d stay away.”

“So, then why are you sitting here drinking now?”

Marie looked confused, as if her own actions puzzled her, “I don’t know, I guess I thought I was ready to try it, but so far I’m not really enjoying my experience.”

Double D lets out a chuckle, “Yeah I didn’t really like the feeling of alcohol either.”

Marie’s expression changes into one of bewilderment, then she seems impressed, saying, “Wow. You, Double D, math, science, history, pretty much everything whiz, Double D the teacher’s pet has drank alcohol?”

“Once. Not by choice. Eddy snuck some in my cup a few months ago. Said it might lighten me up.”

“Wow. What a bastard,” she gasps, slapping a hand over her mouth as if she believed she said something wrong. To her surprise he laughs at her comment.

“I agree. I wasn't happy. Of course he apologized the next day and fortunately it wasn't enough to inebriate me.”

“Right. Speaking of Eddy, where are your friends?” She picks up the cup to drink from again, but last minute decides against it and pushes the remainder to the other side of the table.

“Either being interrogated by your sisters or getting drunk. Eddy at least is. Ed doesn't usually drink either.”

“I see,” she fiddles with the charm on her bracelet. He shifts his eyes between her hand and her eyes that weren't even on him anymore.

“May I ask a question?” He waits for her to nod before continuing, “Do they honestly have feelings for my friends or is it all just an act?”

“My sisters? I know May definitely likes Ed. It's hard to get her to stop talking about him sometimes. As for Lee,” she gives off a soft smile, “Hard to say. It seems like it's a mixture of actual feelings and trying to mess around with him.”

“Oh,” it takes a few more moments of silence before he asks the next question, “And what about you?”

That got her attention back him. Her eyes are just as wide as they were when he first walked in. If he was willing, he'd say there's a slight blush to her face and she begins biting at her bottom lip.

“Double D-”

“Hey! I was wondering about you.”

Both of them turn to the door to see a very drunk Nazz standing there. Light pink tank top on, dangerously short cut jeans, and her own cup in hand. Double D can hear a sigh slip out past Marie's lips.

“Hello, Nazz,” he says. She begins walking closer, stumbling over if he hadn't caught her by standing out of his chair to grab her shoulders.

“Do you mind if I chat with you over to the side?” She whispers closely into his ear. He agrees and before following him to the corner her eye catches Marie. She gives a confused look.

They exit the kitchen and she leads him upstairs. There is a sign on the wall that reads ‘Please don’t come up here if you don't live here. Thanks!!’ Smart, maybe he will be able to hear what she has to say without all the noise and talking going on.

They walk into a room that Double D assumes belongs to Nazz. It’s not quite as girly as he thought it would be. There were skateboarding and hip-hop posters where he expected ballet and boy band posters to be. She had a cage in the corner of the room, presumably for hamsters, or something. It isn’t until she roughly taps him on the shoulder that he realizes that he’s even in there with her.

“Hey, man,” her words are slurred and there is the smell of cheap beer on her breath.

“Hello again. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

She takes a breath in holds it for half a second and speaks, “You know, you’re a pretty cool dude, Double D. I like you, man.”

“Oh, why thank you, Nazz. That’s nice to hear,”, all he has to do is wait this out and he can get back to his conversation with Marie.

“I’m not done, ya dork,” she breaths in again, “I mean I really like you. I’ve always gone for guys who were big, tall, played sports or something… I’m a cheerleader, that’s what you do, you date the jocks”, she takes in another breath, “but I’ve just, you know, not been feeling it. They’re just a bunch of assholes. I never liked them. I liked, or well like, you. You know what I mean?” 

“Uhm, I guess so…”

Wow, alcohol really is the social lubricant. Double D heard about how it destroyed your inhibitions and caused you to do things you’d never really do, but he never thought he’d see it first hand. “Nazz, maybe we should put this cup down,” he says taking her red party cup and setting it on her dresser, “I think maybe you had too much to drink.”

“Ok, one: I’m fine, and two: you haven’t answered me.”

Oh, boy. As much as Double D likes Nazz, he doesn’t think it’s a good idea to answer now. She’s too drunk, maybe she doesn’t know what she’s saying, “I don’t know, Nazz. Maybe ask me again when you’re sober. They say alcohol makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do. I don’t want to say yes here only to have you dump me when you're sober because you ‘didn’t mean it.’ You know what I mean?”

Her face gets grumpy, “Fine you big jerk. I’ll ask when I’m 'sober’”.

“Thank you,” he wants to make sure she knows what she’s saying before he accepts.

“Now get outta my room ya punk,” she says, voice dripping with sarcasm as she pushes him out the door.

Whew, that was close. For years he's hoped for a conversation like that one with Nazz and it had to be when she was drunk.

'Not to mention you have Marie waiting for you.’

Double D makes his way back down stairs and into the kitchen. Marie's attention is back on him, but she definitely isn't happy. Her lips pout, her eyes slightly closed, and her hand taps against the table.

“I'm sorry, Marie. Nazz wanted-”

She raises a hand, “It's okay. I understand,” but her voice gave away that she wasn't enthused about the interruption. For now he ignores it.

“Okay. Where were we? I believe I as-”

“I don't,” she interrupts quickly. He's taken back.

“Huh?”

“You asked if I liked you,” she rubs the back of her hair with her hand keeping her eyes down to the ground, “I don't. At least not now. Haven't for a few years.”

“B-But… what about the-” he was at a loss of words.

“The chasing and constant flirting? It's who I am, but as you can tell I haven't done that in a few days. So, here we are.”

“Oh… All right then,” he wasn't expecting that answer. He really wasn't expecting the twinge of pain to hit right after, either.

“So… We good?” her tone seems clipped, as if she rather be anywhere than here.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good.”

She stands, downs the rest of her drink and makes her way out of the kitchen. He’s stunned, never in all of these years had he thought she was just doing this for fun. But she’s just really good at hiding it then, huh? All of the flirting, the nicknames, the kissing.

That kiss. He had actually thought-

But she doesn't.

And he-

What is he thinking?

A few minutes pass before Double D makes his way back into the living room in search for his friends. He sees Ed on the couch, with a noticeably comfortable May sitting right in his lap. Is he smiling at her? That's odd.

He makes his way through the kitchen and through the back door, into the cold winter air. It’s not as cold as the weather forecast predicted, but cold enough. Soon he finds Eddy. Along with Lee. In a chair. The same chair. UGH. Double D smacks his forehead. He can't believe he let him get this drunk.

“Hey, Eddy,” he says, getting his attention.

“Oh, hey Double D. Wassap, man?”

“Not a lot… man… Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Uh-oh, here we go,” jokes Lee.

They make their way down to the other side of the backyard, “What are you doing, Eddy? I thought you didn’t like Lee?”

“Ah, man, Double D, what was I thinking? This girl is great!” he breathes in sharply, “You know, I’ve never really given myself a chance to get to know this girl and wow, is she cool!”

“I’m sure she is, Eddy. You know what? Why don't we get you home?” Double D ushers.

Eddy recoils, “What? Why would I do that?” before he can get out a word, Eddy interrupts him, “You know what? Don’t answer that. Just take me home.”

“Lee, there you are. I've been looking for you.”

Her voice- Oh, God, she sounds upset.

“Marie!” Lee shouts out. When Double D finally turns their way he sees Lee hugging Marie. He's never seen them hug before. Maybe she's just as drunk as Eddy.

Who was currently blowing kisses in Lee's direction.

“Can we go? I'm not feeling this party anymore.”

“Go? We just got here. Why do you want to go?”

“Because Dou-” and before she could finish both Ed and Double D come up to them.

“You're not leaving yet, are you, sugar lips?” Eddy asks.

“Not yet, honey bunch.”

“Lee,” Marie's voice is a plea that Lee just brushes off. Double D can't help but feel remorse for her.

“Lee may not be leaving, Eddy, but you are. You're drunk,” as Eddy rolls his eyes and takes a stumbled foot back, Double D takes a risk, “Marie, if your sisters want to stay longer, I would be more than willing to walk you home myself.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Marie gives a minute to think it over. Though, Lee interrupted before she could respond.

“It's settled. Marie will go with Double and Eddy. Now I'm going to go get drunk.”

“You are drunk.”

Lee looks back at Marie before walking into the house, “Shut up.”  
*********************************

“Some night, huh?” Double D tries to start a conversation because for the first ten minutes it had been dangerously quiet between them. Besides the singing both Ed and Eddy were doing two feet behind them.

Marie only mumbled out an 'I guess so’ before going back to silence. He was afraid that somehow he hurt her feelings. Before she seemed happy. She was smiling and talking with him. Of course that was before he had to open his mouth and ask about her feelings for him. But even then she didn't seem this upset. It wasn't until Nazz showed up that she ended up being like this.

Did Nazz somehow upset her? No, she couldn't have, she never said a word to her.

Could she be… jealous? Does she actually like him and-

'Don’t consider that option yet.’

'Why do you care anyway?’

It wasn't long before they were at her doorstep. He told both of his friends to stay at the beginning of the driveway while he walked her to the door. They barely understood what he said, but stayed at the spot.

As soon as she got to her door, she said a low 'thanks’ and almost entered her home.

“Wait,” he stops her, which she does. She doesn't turn around to look at him, so he continues, “I don't know if I did something to upset you. I thought we were having a good time together.”

She nods. A good sign.

“It wasn’t a long conversation we had, but i still enjoyed it. However, if my question about your feelings was too personal, I apologise for that. I-”

“It wasn't,” her voice sounds shaky, “I wasn't upset by that.”

“Then, what were you upset by?”

She takes a moment to consider her words. He waits patiently.

“What would you consider us?”

“Us? You and me?” He asks, she nods.

“You practically hated me and I always seemed to… 'torture’ you. So, being here like this,” she motions here hands between them, “it's a bit odd, don't you think?”

“I do. I'm not sure. Things seem to have changed.”

“Mm-mmm.”

“For the better I believe. Mainly due to your change in attitude. Which I'm still curious about,” he pauses hoping that she'll explain the reasoning behind that. Instead, she just shrugs and smiles.

“Some things are best as a mystery.”

 

“I guess you’re right.,” It became silent between them once more. He decided to take a chance, “Um… tomorrow night, do you have any plans?”

“Well, it's May's turn to cook, so I won't be eating.”

“She isn't any good with cooking?”

“As I said before, I won't be eating.”

He gives a laugh at that comment, “Understood. Well, maybe instead of going hungry, you could come over to my house for dinner.”

He can hear a small gasp escape from her. It must have been a surprise. It's a surprise for him as well.

“Y-Your house? As in… your house? O-Okay.”

“Excellent.”

“Yes, I-I…” she opens up the door again and walks in, “Bye, Double D.”

Whoa.

Did that actually happen?

*************************************  
4:30 am. That's the time he had finally gotten to sleep. After he walked Marie to her house he decided to let both Ed and Eddy spend the night at his home. It was easier than getting them both home safely. This way he could keep an eye on them.

Ed had instantly passed out on his couch. As evidenced by the loud chainsaw-like snoring. Eddy, however, was more of a challenge.

“Do you think Lee is thinking about me right now?” He asks forcing the blanket that Double D just put on him away.

“I don't know,” he responds in an angered manner.

“Well, I'm thinking about her.”

“Clearly.”

An hour and 55 minutes more of that and Eddy had finally fallen asleep in the love seat next to the couch. He let out a quiet sigh, making his way to the comfort his bed. It didn't take long for him him to be asleep.

The next morning he woke up two hours later than usual. Dragging himself down the stairs, he forgets his friends were here until he sees Ed halfway on the couch and the floor and Eddy had somehow ended up asleep on top of the love seat. He ignores this and heads to the kitchen. Cooking breakfast wasn't an option with his condition, so he decides that cereal was the easiest thing to fix. He doubts either of his friends would be up for a few more hours, so he pulls down one bowl, the milk, and whatever cereal box was the first in the cabinet.

That's when he notices the note on the fridge door.

'Eddward, I'm thinking of making roasted chicken and potatoes for dinner tonight. We'll be home around 4. Love, mom.’

His parents would be home tonight.

And Marie was coming over.

Marie. Dinner. Parents.

Oh, no. Was there relationship ready for this?

'What relationship?’

Friendship he means. If they were friends. Whatever they were to each other. Could he consider them friends?

Friends with Marie Kanker. What is happening?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad bit more emotional than the others. Things are getting conflictin'.

Marie wakes up to the sound of a loud banging in the kitchen. 

At first she was prepared to jump out of bed, but then she remembers it's probably just one of her sisters, so she just pulls the covers back over her head and pretends it didn't happen.

Until she hears a series of cuss words followed by another bang and she pulls herself away from the comfort of her bed and drags herself downstairs to confront the problem. The kitchen floor has an assortment of different pots and pans on it and a very angry and definitely hungover May standing at the fridge. She had her head in both hands, so Marie guesses that the loud sound had caused a headache.

“Serves you right for drinking too much last night,” she pushes May, who lets out a few more cuss words, away from the fridge to find something to cure her hangover. Her mom used to make a special drink involving tomato juice and another specific ingredient, but after a while she had forgotten what it was. So, she pours the tomato juice in a glass and passes it over to May. Maybe it'll have the same effect.

“I only had about… four drinks,” she sips from the glass, disgusted with the taste. She turns the sink on, splashes cold water onto her face, and moves to the table to sit with her head down.

“One is too many for you, May. Did Lee come home with you?”

“Uh-huh. She's asleep in her car. Didn't make it to the front door,” finally she looks up, “Where'd you go last night?”

“Oh, you know,” she's suddenly shy about the whole situation, “Double D took me home,” she glances over to May to see what her reaction would be. At first she doesn't bother paying attention, but after a minute her head shoots up.

 

“The Double D? The one you're crushing on?”

“Uh… Yeah, about that… I kind of… sort of told him that my feelings for him are gone?”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

She moves to sit next to May, “He asked and I was going to tell him I still liked him, but before I could, Miss Perfect Nazz interrupted. And they went off to talk. At least that's what I hope happened.”

“You don't think he likes her, do you?”

“Well…” she thinks back to when they were kids. Clearly every boy in this neighborhood, minus Jimmy, had a crush on Nazz. Double D was no exception from the way he acted around her.

Then, she thinks back to that one dance and how Nazz had asked him to dance. He agreed, they danced, and she tore the entire front off the speaker right before running out of the school. Who would want to watch their crush dance with another girl?

“I don't know. Probably. I wouldn't dare ask. I've been doing so good keeping my feelings down.”

“Why are you doing that?”

She had forgotten that she hasn't told either of her sisters about her plan to win over Double D by acting more collected around him. Didn't seem important to. But maybe asking for advice would help.

“I wanted to win him over and it seemed the only way to do that is to act the exact opposite of how I've been doing.”

“How's that been going?”

She gives a smile, “He walked me home, didn't he?”

May nods as a response, “Wow.”

“But now there's a new problem. I'm having dinner with him tonight.”

“Hmm,” May lets out a suggestive hum, which Marie tries to ignore, “What're you going to wear?”

She looks down at her current outfit. Dark purple tank top and denim colored shorts. Of course she had planned on wearing something other than this, but exactly what? She has no clue.

“Come on,” May stands up from her chair. It seems her hangover is cured because she doesn't stumble at all, “Were going to give you a makeover.”

**********************************

She stares in the mirror for at least two minutes straight, looking herself over from head to toe. She had to admit that she does look great.

In the back of her closet, they found a black dress that she forgot she owned. It was short, at least four inches above the knee. And the bottom half waved out around her legs. Sleeves went down to reach her elbow. Paired with it she found the black wedges she used to wear. She can't remember why she stopped.

May insisted on makeup to which Marie commented saying she didn't want to look too 'cheap.’ So, May went for a light golden color and a bit of mascara.

“This,” she tries to imagine what kind of reaction he'd give. Laugh? Insult her? Accuse her of trying to seduce him again? “This is a bad idea.”

“What?” May comes to stand next to Marie and gives a genuine smile, “You look amazing.”

“I don't disagree, but Double D-”

“Is going to fall head over heels for you. Why wouldn't he?”

She can't help but hear a nagging voice in the back of her mind.

'Because I'm not Nazz.’

For the moment she ignores it and thanks May for the help.

“No problem, sis. Now-” suddenly there's a loud slam of the door and Lee's voice can be heard through the house.

“What happened last night?!”

“She's awake.”  
***************************

'Knock’

She can't breath.

'Knock’

She feels embarrassed.

'Knock’

She wonders if it's too late to run. Maybe if she pulls off the heels she can make it down the road before Double D can answer the door. However, while she attempts pulling off one shoe, he opens his front door.

“H-Hi,” she throws both hands up to the doorframe. Clearly uncomfortable.

“Marie, I wasn't expecting you for hours,” he rubs at the back his neck. Despite it being close to 2, he was still in pajamas. Well, pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. She almost asks why he still isn't dressed until his eyes widen and they sweep over her, as if he just realized what she was wearing. She let one hand slip down to rest by her side, “W-Wow.”

“I'm confused about your reaction,” she plays off any anxiety by pretending to be clueless. The way he looks at her, it's obvious that he's impressed. She'd have to remember to tank May later.

“You look… wow.”

“Is that all you can say?”

He grins at her, “Beautiful, is what I mean.”

And there it goes. Her heartbeat skipping again. His eyes were slightly puffy and she could smell a faint hint of alcohol -not by choice, she knows- but if you asked her, he still looked as cute as ever. And he thought she looks beautiful. There's a first.

“O-Oh. Thank you.”

“Who's at the do- Whoa!” Eddy, now standing next to Double D, spots Marie. His mouth gaped open and eyes wide. Double D pushes Eddie back and she can't guarantee it, but there's a frustrated look to Double D's features.

“Oh, hey, Eddy,” she only takes a quick second to look at him before her eyes go back to examining Double D.

“Why is she here?”

Double D rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand, “I invited her over, Eddy.”

“What?! The girl tortures you for years and you want to buddy up with her-”

He clears his throat, “Anyway, why don’t you come in, Marie?”

“All right,” Marie strides past them noticing two blankets thrown across the floor. Then, there's Ed who sits at the edge of the couch with a remote flipping through the TV channels. Not once does he glance up. Instead, of trying to get him to, she focuses on the room.

She had never really taken note of how his house looked before, other than eyeing the walls for pictures of him that is. His living room was rather conservative, hard floor with a rug in the middle, a couple couches, and oddly enough he had one of those huge box televisions that they don’t make anymore. It essentially looked like a house from the early 90’s.

“So, who all’s here?”

“Well, there’s you, me, Ed, and Eddy.”

“Oh”, says Marie, “Are they staying for dinner?” she silently begs that they aren't.

“No, actually, they were just leaving,” he says shooting Eddy a knowing look. Immediately, Eddy raises both hands.

“All right, I know when I'm not wanted. Come on, Ed.”

Finally, Ed looks away from the TV. Eyes immediately finding Marie. She tries to give him a wave, but he ignores it.

“Kanker!” He shouts before jumping up. The remote falling to the ground with a thud.

“Ed,” it's Double D who speaks, “It's okay. I asked her to come.”

“A-Are… Are they all here?” He quivers. She knows he's asking about May and from the way he shifts his eyes, she guesses he's afraid of the answer.

“No, she's at home, but if you want I can call and she'll probably be here soo-”

“Bye!” Quickly he runs through the front door with Eddy following behind.

 

“Well,” Marie says as soon as the door closes behind them, “I've left quite an impression on them.”

“I have to agree, but it's not just you,” he begins picking up both of the blankets, folding them before leaving them on the coffee table, “I haven't explained to them about their... 'fun’ with your sisters yesterday.”

She gives him a smile, “That'll be interesting. Can I watch?”

“I wouldn't choose anyone else to be there,” at first he smiles back to her. Then, maybe what he said and what it could be taken to mean hits him because he's suddenly turning away from her. His hand tugs at the bottom of his shirt. He's still wearing his hat. Does he sleep with that thing on?

Would it be too much if she just hugged him from behind? It wouldn't be too long. Maybe a few seconds just to see how he'd react.

'Get ahold of yourself, Marie.’

“Oh, dear, I forgot I'm not properly dressed. Would you excuse me while I change?”

She nods her head and watches as he sprints up his stairs.  
******************************  
“That's better,” after ten minutes, Double D makes his way back down the stairs. Marie, who had spent the time searching for anything decent on the TV, tosses the remote onto the couch.

“Hey there. Are you pre-” anything she had to say is halted by the sudden appearance of him. And how amazing he looks.

Snug jeans, she's never seen him in those before, and a tight sweater with a plaid pattern across the torso. An assortment of blue colors over it. For a second she tries to count how many. She guesses five.

The way the clothes give shape to him, it was almost seductive. Double D's never been one for workouts. He's always been a brains over brawn type, but that outfit… He could fake it.

Oh, God, if it were ever difficult not to kiss him it'd be now. 

'Kiss him then.’

'No, don't. You did that once and nearly ruined everything.’

'Yeah, but-’

“My parents are here.”

That snaps her back to reality, “What?”

********************

“So, is this Marie?” asks Double D’s mother pulling a dish from the oven. After setting it on the counter, she removes one oven mitt and held out her hand for Marie to shake, which she does cautiously.

“Hello, Double D’s mom,” says Marie.

Double D’s mom lets out a chuckle, “Please, call me Katie.”

“Okay, hi, Katie,” it felt weird addressing her by her first name.

From the table she can see a man sitting at the farthest corner with a book in his hand. She tries to make out the words on the cover, but he places it against the table before she can get the chance, “I’m Eric, Eddward’s father.”

“Nice to meet you,” she's suddenly nervous. Did her voice give that away? Of course she would be since she's meeting the parents of the boy she's had a crush on for years. Parents who clearly have great jobs due to how their house is decorated.

And she lives in a trailer.

This will be an interesting night.

Marie follows Double D to the kitchen table where he pulls out a chair for her to sit. She smiles toward him before sitting.

“So, tell me about yourself, Marie,” Katie says as soon as she finds a seat next to Eric.

‘Oh, you know, I essentially tortured your son for years and I'm trying to win his affections by acting like a normal human being. I don't know if it's working since I lied and said that I don't like him anymore.”

“Well, I go to Peach Creek High, I live in a trailer park with my two sisters and our mom. I want to be a mechanic. I think I'm pretty good with it. The man down at the mechanic shop said he'd get me a job after high school.” she’s sure his parent will hate her.

‘We will not have our son associate with such riff raff!’ She sees them saying. To her surprise, they don't. 

“Oh wow!” exclaims Eric, “I used to be a mechanic!”

“You were?” this is a surprise to Marie. She didn't expect to be able to relate to Double D’s parents right off the back like that. Or at all for that matter.

His dad lets out a chuckle, “Yeah, for about five years before I moved on to the profession of Contract Estimation.” He says this like it's some grand career.

“That just means he looks at a client's blueprints and he tells them how much material and labor is going to be, nothing fancy,” his mother says with a laugh.

“Don't you belittle my profession, Katie", he says through squinted eyes.

“What do you do?”

“I'm a chef. I work at the new French restaurant downtown.”

That explains the amazing meals.

“So Marie, how did you meet Eddward?”

Marie lets out a laugh before proceeding to recount the events of their history from the day they met when him and his friends accidentally stumbled into her front yard to the day where they met Eddy's brother. She tried to steer clear of the times she's chased after Double D. It didn't seem like it mattered.

“Oh, wow, so I guess Eddward is in your debt, isn't he?” Eric responds referring to her first encounter with him. He, along with his friends, had somehow fallen in a large pit of mud, nearly drowning in it, and she had to drag him out. Bringing him back to her house, both her and her sisters washed their clothes. And so began years of affectionate torture.

She wonders if he still has her dad's old robe.

“Yeah, I guess he is,” Marie takes a glance over at Double D, his face is beet red.

“I wouldn't say I'm in her debt,” clearly he's nervous by the uncomfortable laughter he lets out. She has to smile.

“Now, come on, Eddward. You're in my debt now,” she watches him cringe at the sound of his full first name coming from her. Katie laughs along with her.

They chat like this for about 15 minutes before hearing an alarm in the kitchen.

“Oh, looks like the rest of the food is done. Hope you like roasted chicken.”

“I liked the last thing cooked,” she says, remembering back to when Double D had caught her eating his entire chicken casserole.

“I'm sorry?”

“Oh. Nothing,” and she can hear Double D stifle a laugh next to her.

***************************

After dinner had ended, Double D decided that it'd be a good idea to try to work further on their project. She agreed since it's been a few days since they last tried to get any of it done.

That's how they ended up back in his room. She doesn't know what to do honestly. Sit down would be the obvious answer, but where? He had already taken the chair near his desk and sitting on the bed… Well, that's not happening. Not since the last time.

“Is something wrong?”

She turns her attention to him and he's staring intently at her.

“No,” she lies, “Just waiting on you.”

He nods before looking back down at the book in his hands, “I do have to apologise before we continue.”

“For what?”

“I didn't expect my parents to be home tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

His demeanor changes, he seems a bit saddened. Not depressed, just a little bummed.

“My parents are away sometimes.”

“Like they go out partying or something?” she quizzes.

“No, my parents aren't really the party type. Not in the way, you’re implying… They are busy people and they work late. I don’t know why, but I only really get to see them three maybe four days out of a week,” he says flipping through the book on his desk.

“Oh. I'm sorry to hear that., I know how you feel, though. My mom stays out alot, too. The only difference I guess is she stays out days at a time. It might be a whole week till I see my mom again.”

“That must be terrible for you.”

She nods as a response, “True, but she wasn't really a good mom anyway.”

His faces scrunches up, as if confused by her statement. He takes a breath, “I’m sorry if this is too personal but, how was she a bad mother?”

Of course it was too personal. It's not like the last personal questions he's asked her where she could lie out of it. She could tell him she rather not discuss it. Should she? Or should she just open up about it?

She wants to just keep her pain bottled up inside and pretend it doesn’t exist. She thought that maybe if she pretended that it wasn’t there then maybe it would go away. She was wrong then and she’s wrong now. She knows it.

She doesn’t want to tell him.

But she does, “Um, as you know, my dad was a drinker.”

He nods.

“Well, my mom wasn’t and, I guess by habit, still isn’t around much because he was a drinker. When he got drunk he was…”

He says nothing, only stares, patiently.

“When he got drunk he was, mean. Really mean. He’s the reason I have this scar on my chest.”

She pulls down the collar of her shirt just far enough to reveal a scar under her collar bone.

There's a gasp the moment he sees it, “That was real? I thought it was just a rumor. But wait, they said that you told everyone you fell off a bike.”

She shakes her head, “I lied. It was him. He didn’t like the way I cooked dinner one night, so he decided he was going to teach me a lesson. He took the steak knife he was going to use to cut the chicken and he used it to cut me instead. Mom had found out about it when she came home and she basically snapped. Kicked him out and told him that if he ever came around that she'd make sure he'd regret it. But you can clearly see that it's not that bad. It's barely an inch long. Mom says that in a few years, it'll be completely healed.”

Her gaze drifts down to her lap, “I've never told anyone that story. I don't know how I feel about you knowing.”

“I won't say a word to anyone.”

She has to give him a smile, “No, I know you won't. It's just… I don't really open up to anyone. I guess that's one of the reasons why. So, why am I hear telling you-”

She’s interrupted by a soft whimper. When she looks up what she saw was heartbreaking. She saw a teary eyed boy in front of her, mouth agape. She wants to say something. Ask him why he's crying when it's her sad backstory. She didn't get the chance, though, because he's moving to sit next to her. She stares deep in his eyes as if ready for a speech from him.

Never had she thought that she would ever be in a position like this. Sharing her history. Telling him stories only her sisters know. Before she can say anything more, he’s on her, arms around her waist in a tight embrace. She’s stunned. She never thought this would happen. This boy, the boy she had tortured for years now initiating a hug with her. But she doesn’t know if she can handle it, not at this moment anyway. She returns the embrace, wrapping both arms around his waist.

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with that,” he whispers into her ear. His voice is so soft and he's warm against her.

She shakes her head, “Don’t be, it’s not that big of a dea-”

“No, it was! Don’t you dare say it wasn’t!” he’s almost yelling as if he actually cares about what she's gone through.

‘He did nearly cry over it and he's the one who hugged you first.’

Remembering that she pushes further into him and dares to breath in.

“Don’t bottle it up anymore. You don’t have to tell me more, but please don’t bottle it up!”

She feels a sob escape her, then a second, a third, a fourth. Before no time she’s bawling. Heavy sobs, releasing pain that, in hindsight, hadn’t been caused all that long ago. He cares about her. He does, doesn't he?

They sit there for what feels like hours to her. Double D is the first one to break the embrace. Marie holds on a second longer before finally letting go. When she does, he uses the end of his sleeve to wipe away a stray tear.

“Thank you,” she says through small sobs, “I didn't mean to let all of that out.”

“It’s quite alright, Marie. Everyone needs someone to talk with,” he says wielding that same dorky smile.

She steps up off the bed, “Okay, enough feeling sorry for myself, we have a Geology project to finish.”

Double D lets out a chuckle, “Right. I had an idea of using sand and soil to simulate fault lines.”

She gives a short, sharp nod, “Yes, fault lines are where two tectonic plates touch, right?”

“Precisely,” he says, “You've been researching, haven't you?”

She shrugs, “When I find the time.”

“Great. Let's start there.”

“Sounds good. Let's get started.”

**********************  
She felt more exhausted than usual when she woke up the following morning. She thanks the fact that she was at Double D's house until 12 in the morning for that. Honestly she hadn't meant to be there that late, but since they only had a week to finish up -or get started for that matter- they didn't have time to waste 

She grins to herself. She remembers how anxious he was when he glanced over to his alarm clock and realized how late it was. He muttered out a comment about never having a girl that late in his room. She would have responded to it, but she guessed that since he whispered it she wasn't supposed to hear. So, she just laughed and told him to have a good night and that she'd see him tomorrow. He grinned and briefly she thought he was going to hug her goodbye, but he restrained himself.

At first, trying to be friends with Double D felt impossible. She wasn't sure how she'd manage to be near him and not try some kind of flirting, but with every passing day it became easier. He smiled at her, he laughed when she did, and he even pushed far enough to hug her. Maybe he was beginning to warm up to her.

'Maybe he was starting to-’

It seemed perfect…

Until she walks to the school entrance and immediately sees Double D. With Nazz smiling next to his locker.

Nazz and Double D.

Together.

Oh, no.


	5. Chapter 5

Due to his late night with Marie -that's still an odd thing to hear- Double D woke up feeling groggy, but with the night he had, he guesses that's to be expected. An actual dinner with his parents where, to his surprise, they enjoyed chatting with Marie. He had some doubts at first. Specifically how different his parents were compared to her. But they chatted and from what he was told right after the dinner, they really liked her. In fact, they had more in common than he thought they would.

Then, there was the conversation he had with Marie after. An emotional one that nearly had him in tears and he had hugged her. He actually hugged her and he was beginning to wonder why. Yeah, the conversation was going into personal territory, but…

He had no real explanation. For a moment, he had a small connection with her. Although, her home life seemed like it had been far worse than his, he still opened up to her and she didn't try to change the subject like both of his friends do. What's he supposed to do with that information? That the girl he used to despise being around was now better at being a friend to him than his own friends were at times.

'Friend.’

The question she asked him after the party a few nights ago suddenly pops back up in his mind.

'What are we?’

He didn't know the answer then and he still doesn't, but at least he knows now what he wants to be. A friendship with Marie. Is that even a possibility given her past with him? After all of her feelings toward him. They're all gone now, though, so that's not really in the way.

Then, he realizes that during his entire walk to school he had thought about nothing but Marie. He tries to put anything to do with her to the back of his mind. At least until after school.

“No time to dilly-dally, it's time for school,” as he walks in the front door to the school, he notices Nazz standing directly in front of the locker next to his as if she's waiting for him.

Of course she is, because he still had that problem to deal with. A problem he completely forgot about until now.

He inhales deeply before moving to stand next to her, “Good morning, Nazz. How are you today?”

She leans in closer, “Doing good. You know, better than yesterday morning when I woke up hungover. The room isn't spinning as much as it was.”

He lets out a chuckle, “Ah, the effects of inebriation. What a wonderful time,” his tone is dripping with sarcasm. As he lets his door locker open, he hears her giggle.

“You can say that again, dude,” but then she goes quiet for a minute and he finds himself staring her down, “Speaking of dumb mistakes… what exactly do you remember from that party?”

He knows what she means and he's conflicted on whether to get right into the conversation about her confession or to just ignore it for the time being. He chooses the latter one.

“Seeing as I wasn't the slightest bit drunk, I remember everything. Such as Rolph hopping around on every piece of furniture and both of my friends flirting around with two of the Kanker sisters.”

She scrunches up her face, “Rolph did what to my furniture?”

He gives off a small laugh. Then, she begins shifting on her feet, clearly nervous about what she’s going to say next.

“Do you remember anything else?”

“Well, yes, I do. However, if you need me to forget, then I will,” he'd like to honestly. It'd be so much easier if he could wipe his memory of the whole situation.

“What if I don't want you to?” She moves until the only thing between them is the door of his locker. Taking a step back, he realizes something. Marie, standing close to the front of the school, is witnessing all of this. Something about that hurts him. He can't tell what it is.

She doesn't like him anymore, so this shouldn't hurt her yet she still has the look of hurt on her expression. Until she notices that he sees her and she hurriedly moves away from the scene. He wants to call her over, but that would only make matters worse.

“I-I…” he watches her walk away for a few more seconds, then he turns back to Nazz, “I feel that…” he tries to say it without hurting her feelings, “The timing is not the best for this kind of thing. I'm not saying that I don't think of you in that kind of way, but-”

“Is this about Marie?”

That takes him by surprise, “What? What does Marie have to do about this?”

“You were with her when I asked to talk to you, remember? It was really shocking.”

“Oh. Right. I was. B-But this has nothing to do with Marie,” he tries to pretend that's true.

'Does it honestly not?’

“I still believe that I'll need time to think about this,” he shuts his locker door and his attention stays on her. She looks slightly hurt, but she manages to smile.

“That'll be fine. Take as much time as you need, okay?” After saying that, she sprints off to class. He takes a while before he begins following.

****************************

Marie seemed distracted through science class. Instead of paying any attention to the lesson, or even him, she keeps her head down in her notebook. He can't tell what's so important because she has it hidden. It's not really any of his business.

So, he does his best to focus on everything Mrs. Rose has to say. It's not working too well since he finds himself continuously glancing over to her.

He can't help but think he did something to upset her.

Again.

And if he did, he's sure it involved his chat with Nazz. Yet he still can't find a good reason for why that would upset her. Maybe she just doesn't like Nazz. That could be it.

Or…

All of a sudden, there's a folded piece of paper on his desk, a note. He looks over to Marie, her notebook is closed and her half lidded gaze is on Mrs. Rose. He opens it.

'Hey. What's up?’

Making sure that Mrs. Rose doesn’t see, he pulls out his pencil and writes back.

'Science class.’

He hears a stifled giggle from her direction and he smiles.

'I didn't get a chance to talk to you this morning. What was up with Nazz?’

Should he tell her? Would she care to hear about it? And should he just openly tell Nazz's business like that?

'She wanted to talk about what she had told me at the party.’

‘What did she tell you?’

‘She told me that she likes me. She’s waiting for a response, but I don’t know what to tell her.’

Sliding the note back on her direction, he feels immediate regret for two reasons. One, because Nazz had confessed to him in private for a reason. She didn't want anyone else to know and here he is telling someone that doesn't even like Nazz. And two, because Marie's entire expression quickly turns into pain. She bites at her bottom lip and for a quick second she glances at him through the corner of her eye.

Quickly scribbling out a reply, she tosses the note back to him.

‘Oh, okay. Just curious.’

As he reads the last sentence, he sees her forehead press into her palm. He takes it as a sign that she doesn't want to write anymore. He puts the note in his bag and tries to go back to the lecture.

It doesn't work, though. All he can think about is the events from the past few days.

Does he like Nazz?

Yes. He has since they were kids. So, why tell her that he’ll think about it? Any other person would jump at this chance. What does he have to think about? He doesn't believe it has anything to do with Marie. Though, he can't help but feel like it does. But why?

Does he have feelings for her? He doesn't think so. Maybe? It's complicated. But it's not. She tortured him for years. What self-respecting person has feelings for a person who did that to them? But then again she was tortured, actually tortured, by someone whose job it was to protect her.

So, why does it feel complicated? They seemed so different to him up until just recently. It seems to him that everything that has happened so far has been because of Nazz, either directly or indirectly. She changed when he mentioned that he wished for Nazz as a partner. Though, he was sure he hadn't said that out loud, but maybe he did. Then, she had a noticeable reaction at the party when Nazz showed up and asked to speak to him in private. Then in school, when they were just talking, she seemed hurt. 

Could it be she was lying about not having feelings anymore? It’s not likely. But it feels likely. Things just aren’t adding up. His gut feeling says she’s telling the truth. But, when he puts two and two together, it says she’s lying. He wants to believe her, but there’s this little voice in the back of his head saying she’s being a little less than truthful.

He decides to put that issue to the side for now. There are more pressing matters to attend to. Such as what he was going to do about Nazz and her awaiting an answer from him. Oh, man, he doesn’t know what to do!

**************************

Eddy slams his hands down on the table. “What?!” he yells. Despite the lunchroom being noisy, you could still hear his scream through the entire room, “When were you going to tell us that Nazz has the hots for you!?”

“I mean, ‘hots’ isn’t quite the term I would use but--”

Eddy shakes his head vigorously before speaking, “No, dude, ‘hots’ is the perfect term to use. She totally tried to get you into bed at that party. Why else would she have taken you up to her room!”

“For some privacy to discuss her feelings? That's all she did, Eddy.”

“Yeah, right. If you would have told her that you liked her back, I can guarantee you that she would have tried something. And why didn't you tell her you felt the same?!”

Double D sighs, pushing his lunch tray to the side. He wasn't hungry anymore, not after the events that have happened so far.

“I can't give an answer if I don't know the answer,” he was fully prepared for a lecture on that.

'You don't think you like Nazz anymore?! What's wrong with you?!’

“Wait,” Eddy points a finger at him, “Does this have to do with Marie Kanker.”

He should have suspected that he would accuse him of that, but somehow it still feels unsettling, “This has nothing to do with her.”

Finally Ed turns to Double D, “You have been spending time with her more than you used to.”

“I will admit that I've been with her more often than in the past, but that doesn't mean I have anything close to romantic feelings for her. She's just…”

Different?

The same, but better?

“She’s… I don't know, I wouldn't say different, but she's not really acting the same as she has for the past four years.”

Eddy frowns, “That's exactly what different means!”

“I don't know how to describe it.”

“Maybe she's possessed by a demon from the sixteenth dimension,” Ed really does let his imagination get out of control sometimes.

Double D shakes his head, “Ed, the possibility of that being the case is so low, you could win the lottery 5 million times before that might even remotely happen.”

Ed scratches at the back of his head, “But I'm not old enough to play the lottery.”

Eddy continues before Double D could respond, “Aren't you afraid that she'll try something on you again?”

“No,” he shakes his head, “I mean, it’s a possibility, but she claims she doesn't like me anymore.”

“Claims. Claims, Sockhead. Where's your proof of that?”

“Well…” he doesn't have any besides her lack of affections. Everything else proves otherwise, “She hasn't been as flirty toward me for the few days that we've been working on this project.”

“I wish I could get May to stop flirting,” Ed lets out a shutter.

“Even if she doesn’t like you anymore, is that really a bad thing? The way I see it, if she doesn't like you, you're off the hook. You're free,” he seems more excited than Double D felt at the moment. He knows he should be happy. Ecstatic actually. He didn't though. He felt as if he was constantly hurting Marie, but he doesn't even know what he's doing. He's not even certain he's doing anything wrong, so why should he feel bad?

He glances around the room. Usually during lunch, Marie and her sisters would sneak off, but today he finds her sitting at a table two away from his. She's smiling at something Lee says while May seems to be off in her own world.

There's a laugh that comes from her. Her eyes squint and her hand goes over her mouth. She bends forward and the bangs fall down to shield one eye. Suddenly he's trying to force back a smile just so Eddy wouldn't turn to see what was so amusing.

“Yeah, I guess it is a good thing,” he can't help but think he's wrong about that.

**************************

The end of the day, finally.

Double D walks down hallway towards his locker. He opens it and begins placing his book and unneeded items inside. When he closes it he sees Marie standing there, leaning against the lockers next to his. Startled by her sudden presence, he lets out a yelp before jumping away. 

“Marie!” he gives her an overly excited grin as if she's the only person he wants to see, but when she raises her eyebrow -clearly confused- he lowers his voice, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I've got a question for you,” she says. She's more serious than he's ever seen from her before, “Do you like Nazz?”

What kind of question is that? Why would a girl ask a boy if they liked another girl?

“I, um…” the wrong answer could definitely get him in trouble. A lie could do the same, “Yeah… I guess. Why?”

“You guess, huh?” The same hurt expression from before appears once more, but then it's quick to go. She nods her head thoughtfully before continuing, “If you want to date her, then you can.”

What? Is she giving him permission. Why would she do that? Why does he even need it?

“I mean, you don't need me to tell you what you can and can't do. I just, I have a feeling that you want to,” there's a look of disgust in the way she frowns, “And maybe she does, too. So… go ahead. I-If you want.”

“Oh, um, thanks. I guess,” he wants to ask more, but the way she glares away from him and the way she rings her hands together, he thinks it's best to leave it at that.

Except for one question, “What brought this on?”

She opens her mouth to speak, but the words don't come out. So, she shuts it and shrugs instead.

“Oh, all right. Um…”

“Have a nice rest of your day Double D.”

“O-Okay. You, too. I'll see you tomorrow?”

But he doesn't get a response from her.

*************************

Walking down the sidewalk of the cul-de-sac, he runs into Nazz. Wow, what a coincidence. What is this a story or something?

“Hello, Nazz.”

She grins and says, “So, you think about it yet?”

Hehe, straight to the point huh? He would expect that from Nazz since she is a pretty straight forward person.

“Uh, yeah, I have,” He takes a breath, “I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that I have the same feelings for you as you do for me. I’d be surprised if you didn’t know. Pretty much everybody in this cul-de-sac is infatuated with you.”

He looks over to her. She’s equipped a face splitting smile. Bouncing up and down. Rather uncharacteristic of someone like Nazz. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Double D puts on a small smile, “Hehe, so… what now?”

A mischievous face on her, “I don’t know. What do we do…”

She’s really laying it on thick, isn't she? It’s obvious that she wants him to ask out. He wants to, but something would feel wrong about it. Another thought of Marie. Why now of all times? She told him he could ask Nazz out. Maybe she knew something he didn’t? Maybe dating Nazz will simplify things a little. Maybe dating Nazz will get his thoughts off of Marie. Those complicated, confusing, thoughts.

'Or maybe you're just being ridiculous.’

“Well, we could try dating?” he asks and the question feels like it's more for him than her.

She puts on an exaggerated thinking face, hand on her chin, arched eyebrow, the whole thing. “Okay, sounds like a plan,” she says as if she didn't see it coming. Suddenly she's hugging him. Arms wrapped around his torso and face pressed to his chest. He tried to hug back, but something felt strange. It was supposed to be an excited moment. And it was.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha. My heart is hurting.

“You're an idiot.”

Marie thinks she's mumbled that statement twenty times to herself in the past two days and she knows it's not wrong.

'Why would you think that telling him to date another girl was a smart idea?!’

It's been two days since her last chat with Double D and so far there wasn't a logical reason for what she did. Not one that made any sense because any other person would do the opposite of what she did. Tell Double D that he shouldn't date Nazz.. That's what she should have done. But the thing is, that would have been selfish. She wasn't sure how strong his feelings for Nazz were, but he at least has feelings for her. And Nazz has them for him. Nazz could make him happy and, really, his happiness is important to her. Whether he believes so or not. So, maybe it'll hurt seeing them together and it'll definitely break her heart, but if he's happy it could be worth it.

It doesn't stop her from crying over it, though, and that's exactly what she's been doing. Of course, she'd never step foot in school looking this miserable, so she's been home ignoring any kind of contact that came from anyone other than her sisters. They didn't know how to act around her, though Mainly because she didn't tell them what happened. She pictures Lee calling her stupid for doing something like that -a response that would inevitably lead to an argument- while May would just give her a sympathetic look. She couldn't deal with either one of those options. So, she keeps it to herself.

She wonders what Double D is doing right now. If he's too occupied by school or if she ever crosses his mind. It's almost 3 o’clock, which means school should be out soon. He's probably be at his locker, just putting his books up. Then, Nazz would show up saying something stupid, but he'd laugh that ridiculously adorable laugh he has and maybe even give her a dreamy look. He'd walk her home, hand in hand, making cute remarks, and-

“Shit.” she throws an arm over her face. She didn't want to think about them together. Who would? She pushes herself out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen. As soon as she does, she hears a soft knock at her door. Briefly, she thinks about ignoring it. It can't be anyone important. But she decides to move to the door.

And when she does, she's met with a bouquet a flowers, tiger lilies to be exact, and Double D who's trying to give her a smile. Obviously, he's nervous by the way his hand shakes.

“Uhhh…”

“Good afternoon, Marie,” his voice starts cracking and he has to let out a cough before continuing, “These are for you.”

She eyes them once more, then takes them in her hand, “Why are you here?” Her tone is more bitter than she wanted it to be.

“Well, you haven't been at school for a few days, so I thought I'd come check up on you.”

Stunned, she tries to find the right words to say, “You didn't have to do that.”

“I know, but-” he pauses and now his eyes are suddenly wide, looking down at her. She follows his gaze and realizes that she's not really dressed. She has a tank top on and it's probably her most loose fitted one. So loose that you could probably see details of… Well, everything. Thankfully, she did have a cardigan over it. But instead of decent pants that she should have worn, and she would have if she knew he was coming over, she's in a black pair of shorts. She tugs at the cardigan to pull together.

“Sorry. If you gave me some warning that you'd be visiting, I would have had time to-”

He holds up a hand to stop her, “That's quite all right. This is your house, you should be able to wear what you want.”

“Right,” she presses her side to the doorframe and she can't help but to think what he said wouldn't apply to every outfit she could show off to him.

“Marie,” his attention is back on her eyes again, “Have you been crying?”

Oh, no. She forgot about that.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because your eyes are red and slightly puffy.”

She couldn't tell him she's been crying. That would end up with her telling him why and she'd rather lie to him than have him know the truth.

“Um… No, I've been sick.”

“Uh-oh. Do you know with what?”

She gives a small shake of her head, “It’s probably just the common cold.”

Before she knew it, he presses the back of his hand to her forehead, “You don't seem to have a fever,” then, he smiles and it's the most breathtaking thing.

But she pushes his hand away, “I'm starting to feel better. Come on inside. It's freezing out there.”

He inhales to speak, but she does first, “We should probably get to building this fault sandbox thing, right? While you’re here, we might as well work on the project.”

There’s a serious look on his face as he nods in agreement. “You’re right. We should probably start by gathering some gravel, sand, and dirt.”

“Okay, well, gravel we can definitely get just right outside. My driveway is made of the stuff. As for the sand, we can get that by the creek. And of course we won't have to go very far for the dirt. That stuff is freaking everywhere.”

He nods, “Right.”

**************************************************

A box. It’s literally just a box with rocks, sand, and dirt in it. Something that simple, this project should have been done days ago. But, knowing Double D, he’ll probably want to go over the top. Putting way more detail into it than needed. He was always like that.

“Now I know what you’re thinking,” he says, “this is really simple, and it is. But since we could get a better grade for how much effort we put in, I want to go all out.”

‘Told you.’

She crosses her arms over her chest, “But if we still get a good grade for this, why don't we just keep it like it is?”

“Because you should always give everything your best work,” he's smiling. Only he'd be smiling about a science project.

“Somehow I knew you would say that,” she lets out a sigh, “Okay, what's your idea?”  
**************************************************  
His idea is a board of wood. She's not even sure where he found that, but he shows up from rummaging around outside with it in his hands.

“I think this will work perfectly,” he holds it up to show her and he's got a grin on his face. She eyes the board, then him and she does this a few times.

“Are you sure you're not Johnny?”

That gets a laugh out of him, “Let me show you,” he moves over to their project and places the board at the edge, “Now, as you know, over time stone folds. I know what you're thinking. 'How are we supposed to demonstrate that with just a box of sand?’”

“I wasn't thinking that.”

“Well, I'll show you,” he points one finger at her before turning back to the box. Slowly, he moves the board through the sand and as he does, the sand, gravel, and dirt, fold over. And it looks just like the pictures from the books he's shown her.

“Whoa,” she gives him a grin, “Well, your idea worked.”

“Are you surprised?” He shoots a wink at her and she has to keep from blushing, “Besides the written part, I think it's safe to say this project is finished.”

“There's a written part?!”  
**************************************************  
She can't remember falling asleep and she definitely can't remember ending up in her bed, but here she is.

After four long hours of working on their project they finally finished. Except it took another two for them to write out a report and then it was completed. At least she thinks she thinks it was. She remembers Double D working on the finishing touches and for a moment, she let her head rest on the table. She was still listening to every word he said and tried her best to respond with more than just a mumbled, 'Yes.’ She closed her eyes for maybe two seconds.

And now she's here. It's dark, so she knows it's past 8. Double D, he must have brought her up here when she fell asleep. Either that or one of her sisters did.

But was he still here? If she went downstairs, would she find him sitting at the kitchen table?

“Marie.”

She stiffens. Right next to her is where the voice comes from and there's no mistaking whose it is. Double D. Why is he here? In her bed of all places.

Slowly, she turns over and, yeah, he's definitely in her bed. One arm is thrown over his face hiding his eyes while the other rests on top of his stomach. She expects him to have just woken up. Why else would he have said her name? Was he dreaming about her? Was that possible? It couldn't be. He had to be awake. But, no. He's still asleep. She knows because there's a faint snoring coming from him.

She has to grin. She didn't think he'd snore, but she gets to witness first-hand that he does. His mouth is slightly parted and if she watches carefully, she can see his chest rising and falling when he breathes.

She tries to catch her breath. She knows she should wake him up, but something stops her. She just wants to keep him here. At least for a few more minutes. When would she ever get the chance to be this close to him again?

She wants to bend closer to press her lips to his. It would be easy. He's only a breath away from her and he wouldn't know that she did. Yet that same thought keeps her from doing it. It wouldn't be right to kiss him without his permission.

Funny. Weeks ago she would have believed the opposite.

Then, it hits her. What time is it? She glances over to the clock on her dresser. 11:43.

“Damn,” she pulls herself up and pokes at his side, “Double D. Double D, wake up,” he doesn't move, so she taps on his forehead a few times. Still nothing.

“Edd!” the last time she says his name, it comes out as a scream that immediately wakes him.

He bolts up almost hitting against her, “What? What's happening?”

“Y-You, um…” she waits for him to realize that she's next to him, but he doesn't let her finish before jumping off of the bed.

“Whoa, why are you… Where are we?”

“My room,” she said too casually for the situation, “How did I get in my bedroom? More importantly, how did you?”

“I… You fell asleep, so when I finished the report, I carried you up here. I wasn't planning on staying, but you wrapped an arm around my neck and said to not leave yet,” he rubs at the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed, “It was only 9 and I was only going to stay for about ten minutes, but I guess I was just as tired since I fell asleep, too.”

How does she respond to that? She couldn't remember any of it. She pulled him down, she told him to stay with her, and for whatever reason he did.

“What time is it?”

“Almost 12.”

That's when he panics. Rambling on about his parents will ground him for the next two years while he shuffles around to find his shoes and jacket.

“Hey, it's okay. I'm sure if you told them what happened, they'd understand,” she tries to calm him down, but he just shakes his head.

“How do I explain to them that I fell asleep in a girl's be-” that got him quiet. He stops moving around the room and finally gives his attention to her, “I'm sorry. I have to go,” he quickly pulls his shoes on, “I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, right?”

She nods, “I think I'm feeling well enough to go back.”

“Wonderful,” he smiles before running out of her room. She turns back to her bed where she spots his jacket on the edge. She should chase him down to give it back.

Instead, she curls back in bed with it close by. She's sure he won't mind.  
**************************************************  
The rest of the week had gone by in a blur. There project was completed and because of that, she didn't have a reason to chat with him. And he didn't try. She'd sometimes catch him looking at her, whether in class or across the lunchroom.He'd to smile and she'd smile back, but then he'd turn away without a word. Then again, it's not like she tried to chat with him, either.

She wonders if it's because of the other night.

'Of course it is and you know it.’

She wasn't sure about that. Maybe he just didn't have the time or maybe he had other classes to deal with. It is Double D after all and he's always occupied with school.

The next time she really talks to him is the day of their project. It was safe to say she was nervous about seeing him. But there he was, standing at his desk with their project in front of him. He seemed to be reading over the written part while glancing over the actual model. She slowly walks over to him and it isn't until she's standing directly in front of him that he notices her.

“Good morning, Marie. Are you excited for today?”

She gives out a scoff, “Excited isn't the word I'd use.”

“You might not be, but I surely am. We did a magnificent job.”

“Yeah, I know we did,” she moves to sit at her seat, but still stays turned to him, “So, uh, the other day… did your parents ground you?”

By the way his eyebrow raises, he's confused by her question. He has to think before he responds, “Oh, that. No, actually, they were very understanding after I explained what happened and where I was.”

“You told them you were at my house all night and they were okay with that?”

“Yes. In fact, they were relieved to find out I was with you instead of out with Eddy,” he starts laughing, “That happened once and they weren't too thrilled to hear about Eddy's scheme from the previous night.”

“Do I want to know?”

“I highly doubt tha-”

“Hi, Double D. Walk me to my next class, okay?” Nazz, who's suddenly walking past them, shoots him a wink before finding her seat.

“S-Sure,” briefly he watches her closely and Marie can't help but feel like she needs to leave. Until he looks back at her. He looks puzzled, As if he's looking for an answer from her.

She runs a hand through her hair, “I take it you talked with her?”

He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, Mrs. Rose enters the room. Standing in front of the class with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“All right, class. I hope that all of you have completed the assignment,” there's a groan that shoots through the class, “Well, seeing as Eddward and Marie have clearly worked hard on there's, you two can be first today.”

She sighs while walking up to the front of the room with Double D standing right next to her. He seemed nervous, which wasn't usual for when he'd give a speech in class. He was always excited for explaining something new. Except for now because he shakily hands her the report.

So, she speaks for him, “We decided to do our project on Geology. Specifically, the process of how stone folds.”

“Excellent!” Mrs. Rose says excitedly, “Please continue.”  
**************************************************  
“I think it went well, don't you think?” He asks her as they exit the classroom.

“Yeah, well, compared to Ed and Rolph’s report on chicken anatomy, which wasn't even on the list, I believe we did,” she laughs and soon he laughs with her. She follows him to his locker and presses her back to the one next to his.

“We make a pretty good team,” she says after he finishes putting the books up. She meets his eyes, “See, working with me wasn't so bad.”

“I never said it was.”

“Liar,” she whispers, “The first night we worked together, you said you rather have had anyone else as a partner,” she isn't sure why she chose now of all times to bring this up. She never planned on mentioning it to him again. Maybe it kept bugging her and maybe she just needed to prove to him that she really has changed over the past two weeks. As if he couldn't already tell.

He gives an apologetic look, “Then, I admit that I was wrong. You were a big help. I couldn't ask for a better partner. I… I couldn't ask for a better friend.”

It's safe to say she's shocked by him saying that. He considers her as a friend. There's a moment where he just keeps his attention on her. Doesn't say a word, but just gives her a gentle look. She moves a little closer and to her surprise, he doesn't move away.

“I'm kind of sad that it's over,” he admits. She never expected him to say anything like that.

She nods her head, “Well, maybe if you want, we can hang out sometime?”

“Yeah, I would really like tha-”

Nazz sneaks up behind him, interrupting what he was about to say, “Guess who?” She whispers close to his ear.

“Nazz,” there's a nervous laugh that passes his lips, “What are you doing here?” He sounds guilty, almost as if he's been caught doing something he isn't supposed to.

“You said you'd walk me to class, remember?” her voice is so bubbly that Marie has to roll her eyes.

“Oh, I guess I did, didn't I?” He cautiously turns back to Marie and so does Nazz, whose arm hooks around Double D's, “Um…”

“Go. I need to get to class anyway.”

“Right,” he nods, “I'll see you later,” it's the last thing he says before Nazz pulls at his arm to move down the hall. Marie drags out a sigh.

She wonders if she can just skip the rest of the day and go home.


End file.
